


80s Beach Fantasy™️/Back Off Brinkley!

by Radiumkind



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiumkind/pseuds/Radiumkind
Summary: An illustration HEAVILY influenced by Vix Spes’ Royale Instinct fics. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	80s Beach Fantasy™️/Back Off Brinkley!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).




End file.
